What has been done
by Pastabear
Summary: A story about how things can get out of hand... and group sex
1. Chapter 1

Sexy time!

Finn was gunna fuck PB, he aleady decided this, if it was rape or not was for her to decide. But unbeknownst to Finn, Princess Bubblegum has had the same idea. "Now or never." The princess muttered to herself in the mirror. She primmed her hair as best she could, before taking a bite of her princess plant.  
>Her hair morphed into an attractive medium length haircut. "Perfect." said the princesses gleefully as she stared at herself in the mirror.<p>

Finn sat on his couch playing a first person shooter on Beemo. "Hey Jake, do you and Lady want to do anything?" the hero cried to his friend who was currently on the phone. "Ya man just wait a second" cried his dog companion as he tried to talk to his girlfriend." Lady ranicorn replied "Is Finn complaing about something?" The rainicorn asked. "Na I just think he wants to go to the candy kingdom." Jake replied. "So, do you still want to have sex in the chamber were the Lich was held?" Lady Rainicorn said. " Totally!" said Jake before glancing about the treehouse making sure nobody heard him." "ok." the raincorn Maiden blushed before continuing the conversation. "So what do you want to say to get Finn to come over to Bonnies'?" The rainicorn said. "Well we could arrange a movie night at PBs." said the suave dog. "Perfect!" The rainicorn said to her love.

"What s going on in here?" said Princess Bubblegum said intruding on the conversation. "Oh nothing." said Jake trying to like anything had happened. "Oh just talking to Jake." the rainicorn replied, blushing slightly, facing away from the princess. "Well... Is Finn coming over?" asked the princess nervously. "Yes." the Rainicorn replied. "I'm going to tell Jake the history of my species." the Lady replied. "How fascinating, do you want to tell Finn and I about your species history?" the Princess asked. "No." the rainicorn responded, as she lied to the princess. "oh, Well we could have a spaghetti dinner, just the four of us." the princess said meekly. "Me and Jake were thinking a nice dinner before the movie." The rainicorn said. "Oh, that sounds lovely." the princess said. "I'll prepare at once." With that the princess left with a bit of gusto. The rainicorn waited a second to make sure the candy princesses was out of earshot. "what a prude!" the rainicorn said in Korean."hahaha I know!" the dog responded, giggling a bit before speaking to his lover. Man I know Finn likes her and She likes Finn. Why they aren t together I'll never know!" The dog adventurer said. "Well, see you at 10." Ok, See you lover!" Lady said before placing crystal hologram projector into the receiver.

Jake walked into the living room to talk to Finn. "Princess bubblegum and Lady want to have a spaghetti dinner followed by a movie." Jake half lied. "Cool." Finn said as he blew the head off a super mutant. "What time are we going over?". "Nine Thirty." The dog said knowing ladies like to keep a man waiting, and also knowing his bro was impatient. "Sounds a little late." Finn interjected before getting blown up by a grenade. "Aww dingle. Beemo this game cheats!" Finn said, before spiking the controller into the ground causing it to explode into a spray of plastic shards and circuitry. "Oh my gosh nooooo! screeched Beemo, causing the tiny robot to leap from the table to attempt to repair the destroyed electronics. "You!" the tiny computer cried before choking up clutching the damaged control panel in his tiny arms.

"I know you made this game cheat." Finn said to the small mechanioid. "C'mon Jake, lets go!" Finn said to his buddy. "Thats harsh dude." Jake said before looking at the tiny robot. "But that's what you get when you try and cheat my bro." Jake looked at Beemo for a second and then stretched his foot out and tipped him onto his side with his foot. "Man the fort Beemo, we got ladys to deal with." Jake said as him and Finn left the treehouse, leaving Beemo the thrash about trying to righten himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Can never be undone Princess bubble gum sat In her lab staring at a mirror. "I'm not a prude." She said to herself in a piteous tone. "Just because I don t have sex all the time or have a boyfriend doesn't make me lame!" The princess said getting angry. "If anything that makes her a slut!" PB said almost shouting before realizing what she was saying. "No no girl, get it together... I can just prove her wrong." Princess bubblegum rubbed her hands together mischievously. Although she intended to court Finn the way her romance novels had described to her PB had her honor disgraced by the rainicorns perceived back-talking. "Well, I'll just make Finn mine and show her I'm a better girlfriend and lover." Princess bubble gum said before opening various draws and pulling chemical compounds from them mixing them together to further her plans. She also had written a message to Peppermint Butler to prepare a spaghetti dinner and also to find the kingdoms scariest horror movie to ensure the maximum amount of opportunities for her champion to try and lay some moves on her, but with her new plan the movie might not be needed. The princess held a needle and a vial in her hands and smiled at her work, she really did her best work when angry. "Perfect." the candy princess exclaimed before placing a stoppered vial and a capped needle into a series of small loops on her garters. With these little treats Finn would have to have the willpower of a saint to resist her temptations.

Lumpy Space Princess stirred from her sleep. "Oh my glob... I sense drama." The floaty princess muttered sleepily. "Better go check this out, maybe tell Melisa if something crazy happens or junk." she whipped out her cellphone and texted her BFF that something scandalous was going to go down in the candy kingdom, she felt it and set off from her shanty camp to check it out.

Meanwhile in the hotdog kingdom a particular hotdog knight known only as Gutchunks also felt a disturbance, although this one was sinister in intent. Unlike most hotdog knights who were downright deficient in the brains and brawn department this warrior was not so. He carried a small knife that would roughly equal a large claymore in size for a hotdog person. He also had a small crossbow that fired sharped toothpicks and heavy armor, for a hotdog of course. As he laid his eyes towards the candy kingdom he sensed a dark force headed for the castle. " I must warn them!" the hotdog warrior said before heading out of the fence that designated the hotdog lands. "Sword" strapped to his back the lone warrior headed out toward the candy kingdom but he had to cross the taffy forest, which was quite dangerous for a person as small as him.

Finn and Jake arrived at the Candy Castle at 9:30 sharp. Lady Rainicorn and Princess Bubblegum primed and prepped themselves to appear before their guests. At 9:50 both Lady Rainicorn and Princess Bubblegum left their rooms and meet up to meet Finn and Jake. "How much longer are they going to take!" Finn muttered to Jake. "Relax man they'll be out any minute now. Speak of the nobles." Jake said before bowing before the two women. "Oh Jake you dont need to be so cordial." Lady Rainicorn said. Finn followed Jakes example trying to impress Princess Bubblegum, she looked as beautiful as he had seen her yet. "M'lady." Finn said bowing to the candy kingdom then the noblewoman. "Ya that s how you make a lady swoon." Jake thought to himself. "Wow, I'm genuinely impressed by his gentlemanly behavior." Princess Bubblegum thought before letting the thought cross her mind. "I hope beside a personality change puberty brought a bit of girth to his loins." She blushed slightly, before regaining her composure. "Well, a late dinner before a film." PB started "I had Peppermint butler find the most horrifying film!" She hoped she didn't sound like a nerd. "I think Me and Lady were going to discuss the history of the Rainicorns or some such." Jake said. "Oh, well, if you go through it all you can join Finn and I in watching this movie." the princess said. "Dont worry, Lady's story will take at least an hour maybe more!" Jake said laying a suggestive tone over story. Finn didn't seem to see that the tone change in story but Princess Bubblegum did. "Well hopefully the Lady is very detailed in her races' history and origins." PB said with a small blush considering the potential implications of the word "story".

"Hahaha lets eat then." Jake said jovially. "Ya man, I'm totally starved." Finn responded before standing tall and upright, looking at PB unable to prevent his eyes from wandering at her face to her chest. He tried to keep them planted at her face but they kept darting to her breasts. Finn started to blush a little before steeling his resolve and attempting a half hearted grin at the princess, hoping she didn t notice. "Finn is totally checking me out." The princess thought, but she couldn't let that slow her plans, she knew neither her nor Finn had the emotional resolve to "seal the deal" during a movie. A lady couldn't lean against a man hard enough to get Finn to notice a sexual advance, the only thing that would get her desires to reach fruition would be the chemicals strapped to her leg.

"Well let s eat!" Princess Bubblegum said enthusiastically, before dashing down to the dining room. As Bubblegum ran off to the dining hall to beat her guests, Finn muttered as low as he could to Jake. "Does PB... seem different to you?" Finn questioned his more experience bro. "A little, I just think she's trying to be friendly." Jake said, trying to give his naive bro a hint so he wouldn't be a perma-virgin." Finn rubbed his chin before looking at Jake. "That seems legit." The teen said before opening the door to the dining room. "I hope PB has a nice tasty meal for us." The hero said before glancing at the spread. "Holy stuff! This looks fantastic!" The hero said looking at the meal spread out before him. Spaghetti, breadsticks, cheese covered garlic toast, and even a vintage bottle of root beer. "Eat up boys!" Bubblegum said in a cheery voice and she held her hands behind her back. "I don t want either of you to leave an ounce of pasta or sauce behind!" The candy lord said finally corking the vial she held behind her back and tossing it at a near-by plant, and she tried to disguise the action by shrugging. Finn didn't notice that the princess threw a vial as he was trying to imagine what her boobs looked like under her dress. "Oh yaa, haha. This looks delish!" the adventurer said staring at the pasta and bread presented to him. "Ya dude, lets agree to never turn down a free meal." Jake said wiggling his arms before sitting down. "What if somebody plans to poison you during your meal?" Lady asked sitting down on a special cushion meant only for rainicorns. "Well... we won't eat that hahahah!" Jake laughed before stuffing his face with the meaty noodle dish. Finn ate the pasta and noticed a slight spice to it, along with a bitter taste. "Does your pasta taste normal everyone?" The warrior asked. "Just fine man, in fact this is the candy kingdom why are you asking something stupid like that?" Jake asked tasting nothing wrong with his meal. Finn took a swig of root beer or a bite of bread after ingesting the oddly flavored pasta thinking it was all in his head, laughing at the appropriate times whenever Jake or PB told a dinner story. Finn did feel a bit strange after eating half his plate of spaghetti, but seeing how Jake had already finished his plate and had already scooped more up he couldn't show weakness infront of the princess, even if it was just a stomach flu, but he had a strange feeling it wasn't just a stomach flu that was making him feel so weird.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow this is crazy!" Finn thought "maybe I'm just sick?" the hero thought as he tried to finish his plate of spaghetti. "Yes good" Pb thought as she saw Finn struggle with his plate. She considered if she made the elxier to strong but then dashed the though from her head as Finn scraped his plate scooped more food onto his plate, although he was visuably discomforted. "Hey bro you alright?" Jake asked looking at his compadre one time before eating a meatball. "Ya man I'm as chill as a black hole!" Finn said reverting back to his old ways of making shit up to describe events in his life. "hmmm he may know the voids of space are cold but I still don't think hes been pushed far enough the bubble gum maiden thought gently touching the capped needle strapped to her leg. "No bro, you look straight up flustered. Do you have a fever?" Jake said streatching an arm out toward Finn to see if his brother was ill and needed a babe evac. "Thats so not me right now." Finn said as he swated Jakes hand. "I might have jungle fever. Wait whaaaaat!" Finn's mind raced as the drug started to take hold of his system. The adventure started to feel like his entire body was warm like PB just kissed his cheek, except it covered his entire being. "Man I cant be SICK while im having a fancy dinner!" Finn thought taking sip of his delishious beverage. Finn prepared himself for another off-flavor bite of italian quizine but instead got a mouth full of extream flavor. "Wow never mind this is delish!" the radical guy said to his compadres. "see man I told you bro, I told you this pasta was straight legit!" the canid hero exclaimed before jamming a garlic toast spaghetti sandwich into his face, absorbing the mini meal into his mouth. "Jake we really should get to that history." The rainicorn noble said blushing a bit as she pushed her empty plate forward. "Oh, hehe I'll get ready in two seconds." Jake said before clearing his whole plate in one strechy magic plate engulphment. "Oh you have suuuch a way with your mouth." the rainicorn said trying to avoid blushing, execpt she was unable to control the instinct as jake was a master bard and an expert at all things sexual. "Hehe ya I know how to work the "tounge"." The canine hero raised his eyebrows in a very obvious way. "whoa, Jakes being super pervey!" Finn thought suddenly catching on to his innuendos. "Was he always like this?" The human thought said chewing a moutful of food. "Man this is strange, I should just watch this movie and go to bed. Maybe I won't be so sick feeling when I get some sleep. Just one movie." As the hero's thoughts raced the rainicorn and magic dog made their exit. "Finns drug induced stated ramped his hormones and their respective receptors to max, he could aura transfered and shared between the two lovers as they made their way down the hallway to gain access to the highest floor of the kingdom. "What the stuff?" The human thought seeing the physical manifiestation of the emotions and chemicals tossed out into the air between the pair. "Thats wierd." the hero thought before looking at his own "aura" and the glow off pb floating above both of them and connecting in the air many feet above were Lady and JaKe's were meeting and melding. "This is messed up, even if this is just a fever I can get this glow to get as close as jake and lady's!" Finn stood up to escourt Princess bubblegum to her movie room. "If You would allow me princesses." Said Finn as he extended an elbow for the maiden to wrap her arm around. "all according to kekaiku." the princess thought as she looped her bubblegum arm around the muscly arm of the human hero. She allowed Finn to lead her to the movie room as her thoughts drifted to her lady up in the trees "talking" to jake. "You might have a head start.. and magic, but I have science and I'll make Finn go crazy for me." the princess thought as she walked down the carpeted halways with her multi-facited champion. 


End file.
